


Stories

by Enigel



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, One Line Story Meme, Sibling Incest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt Don/Charlie, pillow. (I still fail at real one-liners.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



> For the prompt Don/Charlie, pillow. (I still fail at real one-liners.)

Many things had changed since they had last shared a pillow and Charlie asked him to tell a story. Now Don had many stories of his own, not all of them appropriate for the children they had been; not all of them had a happy-end, too. And unlike when they were kids, now no one could know. But Charlie would still fall asleep halfway through Don's story, forsaking the pillow to rest his head on Don's arm - and Don was grateful that some things never changed.


End file.
